Encuentro
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: La joven Integra despierta de su sueño a Alucard para salvar su vida.


Encuentro

Nota: esta es una versión mía de como Integra conoció a Alucard, y le puse un poco de cosas que no hay en la serie/ovas/ manga.

El dolor es como un enorme agujero en mi pecho, hace tres días mi padre falleció, no tengo a nadie más que a Walter, el mayordomo de la familia, siempre acude cuando lo necesito pero hoy no, tuvo que salir a Sudamérica a conseguir nuevo armamento para nuestros hombres, no, para mis hombres ahora que soy la nueva líder de La Organización Hellsing, aún no sé cómo dirigir esto pero sé que con la ayuda de Walter y del Sr Penwood lo hare bien. Mi tío Richard no parecía muy contento de que me cedieran la organización y no lo he visto en días, estoy sola en casa, en mi nueva oficina y algunos guardias, con todo a mi alcance… Y me siento tan vacía.

¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Dónde están mis escoltas?

Me invade un frio espectral al salir de mi oficina y ver a dos de mis escoltas en el suelo con enormes agujeros en sus cráneos, a unos metros mi tío y cuatro hombres que lo acompañan me observan

-¡Oh aquí está la nueva líder de Hellsing!- grita con una voz horrible- lo lamento pequeña Integra pero he esperado veinte años para que tu padre muriera y poder quedarme con esta organización, pero dejo muy en claro que todo el poder te lo cedía a ti, será mejor que yo me encargue.

Estoy paralizada, no puede ser tengo que salir de aquí; con el poco sentido común que me queda comienzo a correr y escucho a lo lejos la aterradora voz de mi tío decir "tráiganla, viva o muerta".

Llevo dos días oculta entre los paneles de la ventilación, Walter regresara mañana asi que tengo que mantenerme con vida, mi padre un día me dijo "Si te encuentras en peligro, en uno muy grande ve al sótano subterráneo, ahí encontraras el mayor logro de nuestra familia y te protegerá" ahí es a donde me dirijo, debe haber oculto algo muy poderoso como para que se use en peligro potencial.

El sótano esta oscuro y frio, estoy cansada, al final del pasillo hay una puerta con varias letras e imágenes pintadas con… ¿Sangre? ¿Qué hay ahí? ¿En serio padre, un cadáver me protegerá? Cuando me acerco para observarlo de cerca y hacerme un ovillo junto a el se abre la puerta y veo entrar a mi tío con sus escoltas

-Por fin te encontré Integra

Al principio escucho y después noto el dolor intenso en mi brazo, me ha disparado, mi brazo comienza a sangrar con fuerza, no se detiene, me duele mucho.

-Terminemos con esto, Walter llegara mañana y no queremos más problemas.

Escucho un sonido tras de mí, a pesar del dolor insoportable me vuelvo para ver al cadáver moviéndose para lamer la sangre que hay en el suelo y algunas gotas en sus ropas.

Incluso mi tio se queda paralizado, no tiene sentido, hace un momento no era más que un cadáver, solo huesos y piel, una cabellera larga, encadenado; cuando comienza a moverse más observo unos ojos de un color rojo intenso y una sonrisa demoniaca, ahora su cabello es muy muy largo y rubio.

-Que sangre más dulce y pura ¿te pertenece a ti niña?

-yo…

-Basta de tonterías mátenlos a ambos- grita mi tio, en un segundo la criatura rompe sus ataduras y de un golpe abre las gargantas de los acompañantes, mi tio se aleja asustado, cuando intenta dispararme de nuevo la criatura se interpone recibiendo las balas en el brazo, arranca la mano de mi tio y la pistola cae frente a mí.

-Tu sangre apesta, no es digna de alguien a quien yo deba llamar amo- murmura el vampiro con arrogancia.

Me armo de valor y tomo el arma que está en el piso… y disparo, la bala atraviesa el corazón de mi tio que da pasos indecisos, sus pupilas parecen apagarse y cae muerto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre vampiro?- me escucho decir ante la bruma que me envuelve

-Mi antiguo amo me llamo… Alucard

-Entiendo

Y en ese momento caigo inconsciente en brazos del vampiro debido al dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

Despierto un poco confundida, estoy en mi habitación, se abre despacio la puerta y veo a Walter entrar con una bandeja, ha preparado el té ¿Dónde esta Alucard?

-Oh ama por fin ha despertado, no se mueva por favor aun esta débil- Walter se acerca a mi lado e impide que me levante, tengo el brazo vendado, recuerdos vagos atraviesan mi mente

-¿Qué ha pasado Walter?

-Después de los acontecimientos con el Sr Richard usted quedo inconsciente y dado que despertó a Alucard de su letargo, él la trajo para que la curaran, le pido disculpas mi lady por no estar aquí cuando me necesitaba.

-Está bien, ahora ya todo está bien… ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Duerme, le aconsejo que usted también descanse, tendrá muchas cosas que hacer, pero primero coma algo por favor.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, Walter limpia todo después de que termine, y se retira.

Me recuesto en la almohada pero estoy lejos de sentir sueño, me siento incomoda como si me observaran.

-¿Cómo se siente mi ama?- la voz profunda aparece de la nada.

-Alucard…

-Walter dijo que te dejara dormir pero sentí la necesidad de presentarme con mi amo.

-¿Por qué estabas en el subterráneo?

-Es un hechizo, forma parte de mi servicio

-¿Por qué?

-Que pregunta más directa, pero es una larga historia y no es momento de contarla.

Ahora que lo veo mejor noto que ya no tiene el cabello largo ni rubio, ahora es completamente negro, ojos grandes y profundos, parece ser muy alto a pesar de estar sentado en mi cama y viste de forma muy distinta a como lo encontré.

-Estoy completamente a tu servicio Integra pero por ahora debes dormir, estas cansada ¿verdad corderillo?

-¿Acaso me llamaste corderillo?

-Parece un pequeño corderillo ama, eres solo una niña

-Te recuerdo que soy tu ama, no me vuelvas a decir corderillo Alucard

-Oh… Así que eres más seria que tu padre, tan dura mi doncella… Debes descansar

-No puedo dormir

-Para eso estoy aquí mi ama, para ayudarle en todo

Alucard se acerca a mí, a centímetros de mi rostro mientras me mira a los ojos, son… Me invade la calma, siento los parpados pesados, toma mi mano y caigo sobre la almohada.

Lo veo acercarse a mí mientras comienzo a dormitar, es hermoso y caigo en sueño teniendo como última imagen sus labios entreabiertos mostrando colmillos peligrosos que me plantan un beso en la frente.

Y supe que él era parte de mí.


End file.
